Together
by LillyOfTheValley
Summary: When tragedy strikes, Max and Alec will be there for each other. MA. PG13 for language. Read and Review


Author's Note: This is just a little me being bored fic. When tragedy strikes, Max and Alec will be there for each other, no matter what. M/A. Read and Review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Dark Angel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It had all started three months before. Original Cindy had cancer. When Max found out she was devastated, and she had nowhere to turn. She couldn't go to Logan, he just didn't understand. Her other friends were doing their best to block everything out; they didn't want to talk about it. So Max turned to the one other person who she thought would understand, she went to Alec. After all who better than he? He knew what loss was, and the knowledge that her best friend would soon be lost to her tore Max apart, so she turned to him.  
  
For three months, Max went to Alec whenever she needed to talk, to vent, or just a shoulder to cry on. And he was there, without complaint. He and Cindy had become close over time and whether Max knew it or not, he was scared to death at the thought of losing his friend. So for three months the two transgenics were there for one another, no questions asked, and they somehow managed to find comfort, in each other.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Alec was sitting one night in his living room thinking. The radio was turned on, but he didn't really hear it. OC had gotten worse over the past week. Treatments weren't helping, and the doctors said she didn't have much time. It was eating away at the walls Alec had put up around his heart and he didn't know how long it would be before he would loose control of his emotions. There was a knock at the door and he slowly dragged himself off the couch and forced himself to get the door. When he flung it open Max was standing on doorstep. She was soaking wet, he hadn't even noticed that it had begun to rain. He could tell she'd been crying. Alec let Max in and she walked over to the couch on autopilot. He joined her and asked the million- dollar question.  
  
"What's wrong Max? What happened?" She turned to him, tears streaming down her already wet face.  
  
"She's gone Alec." With those three words the walls around Alec's heart crumbled, and tears began to stream down his face. Sobs wracked Max's body and he gathered her up in his arms. "Oh God no," he whispered quietly. Max's sobs grew louder and Alec could feel her hands grasping at the back of his shirt, needing something to hold on to.  
  
"She's gone. What am I going to do? She was my best friend." Alec shook his head.  
  
"I don't know Maxie, I just don't know." And they sat there for God only knows how long, crying together. When they had both cried all the tears they could Alec pulled away from her, wiping his eyes.  
  
"I just can't believe it." Max nodded.  
  
"I should go home but.. I just can't. There are to many memories there. Would it be alright if I stayed here tonight?"  
  
"Of course. Come on, we'll get you some dry clothes to sleep in." She nodded again and let Alec help her up. He led her to his room and pointed to his dresser. "Pick whatever you'd like out of there, I'm going to go change in the bathroom." When he came back to the room a few minutes later, he found Max standing there in a pair of red silk boxers and a black shirt. She was staring at a picture of her and Cindy that Alec kept on his dresser and tears were running down her face once again.  
  
"Oh Max. Come here." She ran over to him and he hugged her tight. " I know it hurts, but it'll get better, I promise you." He felt her nod against his chest and he pressed a feather light kiss against her hair. Without a word he scooped her up in his arms and walked over to the bed with her. He set her down gently and then turned to leave. He stopped when he felt a gentle pressure on his back. Max had reached out to him.  
  
"Please don't leave. I really don't want to be alone right now. I need to feel someone here. Please." Without a second thought Alec turned around and climbed into the bad next to Max. He wrapped his arms around her and as she snuggled into his chest one of his hands came up to softly stroke her hair. He unknowingly began to hum a soft song, and it wasn't long before both X5s were asleep after perhaps one of the hardest nights of their lives.  
  
The next morning Max woke up before Alec. As she lay there in his arms she took a moment to study her fellow X5. Before she couldn't see it, but recently she had realized how truly amazing this man was. He was gorgeous, with his chiseled features, athletic body, and entrancing green eyes. But more than that, he was an amazing person. He had been there for her when nobody else was, and he always knew just what to say to make her feel better, to make her laugh, and he knew when to just listen, or when just to hold her. He knew what Max needed, and she was finally starting to see that. Then she remembered why she was there with him and the world came crashing back down to the ground. Original Cindy was dead. Tears began to fall before she could help it, and soon she was sobbing again. Alec awakened with a start and pulled her closer. "Oh Maxie, don't worry. Everything will be just fine. Please believe me when I tell you that."  
  
"I do Alec, I just can't believe it. And it hurts so badly. I wish it had been me."  
  
"Don't you say that! Wishing your death won't bring her back Max. If I lost you I don't know what I would do. I'm devastated that we lost Cindy, but please Max, never wish that it were you. You have to much to live for, and I would be lost if I lost you." Max hugged Alec fiercely.  
  
"Thank you so much. For everything." Alec nodded then pulled away.  
  
"I'll go make us some breakfast okay." Max got up and trailed after him.  
  
"You've done so much. Let me help at least." Alec nodded and jumped a little when the doorbell rang. "I'll get that, you get out some eggs and ham." Max gave him a little smile then went over to the fridge. Alec went to answer the door and was greeted by a very angry looking Logan Cale.  
  
"And where the hell were you and Max last night?" Logan asked. Quietly enraged, yep that was about right.  
  
"Aww shit Logan I knew I forgot something. It completely slipped my mind. It was just a really long night and." He trailed off as Max wandered over with a carton of eggs in her hand.  
  
"Hey Alec you're all out of ham, but there's bacon." She looked up and saw Logan. "You know what I'm sure the bacon will be just fine so I'm just gonna go back to the kitchen and work on that k?"  
  
"Max what the hell are you doing here?" Logan yelled. He turned to Alec. "Long night? This is your long night?" Alec put his hands up defensively.  
  
"Hey man it's not even what you think it is. I was just trying to." Logan cut him off sharply.  
  
"Just trying to what steal my girlfriend? Or was it less than that? Perhaps you both just needed a good shag. Hmm?" Logan didn't notice that Max was crying and that Alec was gradually getting more and more pissed off. Before he knew it he was on the floor and his face was throbbing with pain. Blood spurted out of his nose as he clenched his hand over the broken appendage.  
  
" Don't ever talk that way about Max. Never think that low of her you hear me. Say whatever you want about me, but never about Max. And for your information we weren't there because Original Cindy died last night. Then again I don't know why I'm bothering to tell you that because you'll just believe what you want anyway. Now get out of my sight you bastard." Alec shut the door on Logan and hurried over to Max.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked carefully. She nodded.  
  
"I just want to go back to bed and forget the world is here for a while." Alec smiled a little bit.  
  
"I think we can do that. Come here." Max walked over and Alec pulled her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. Once again they were both asleep in no time at all.  
  
Alec woke up that night at 7. He noticed that Max was still asleep and he carefully untangled himself and went out in the living room to give her a little alone time.  
  
Max immediately woke up when Alec left her. She crawled out of the bed and went on a search for him. She found him asleep on the couch and she lay down against him. He was like a security blanket for her. She fell back asleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat.  
  
The next morning Alec was amazed to wake up to find a familiar weight against his chest. Max was sleeping practically on top of him, her head laying comfortably on his chest and one arm draped lazily around his waist, and his arms were around her waist, holding her to him. They were face to face and he couldn't help but smile. She looked peaceful when she was asleep.  
  
As if she sensed he was staring, Max's eyes fluttered open and she smiled sleepily.  
  
"Hi. What time is it?"  
  
"About ten." She closed her eyes again.  
  
"That's nice. I bet Normal is having a fit." Alec chuckled.  
  
"Probably, but I'm sure the others will explain." Max's smile faded a bit.  
  
"I guess they will. We should probably go anyway." He shook his head.  
  
"You don't have to be strong Max. Give it a few days. We both know neither of us is ready for that yet." She nodded and sighed.  
  
"I know. But eventually we'll have to face the world and the people in it. We can't just punch everyone who doesn't understand our pain you know."  
  
"Well I figure it worked well enough with Logan, why not the rest of the world?" Then it happened, Max laughed. In that moment everything was perfect. Alec's happiness was restored just because of that one little laugh. "It's good to hear that Max. It's been a while."  
  
"I know. It's just that it never seemed right until right now. I have to thank you. For making me laugh again." He smiled.  
  
"It's my pleasure. If you're happy, I tend to be happy so." Max laughed again and Alec joined her. When they were done giggling Alec looked at her seriously.  
  
" I need to thank you Max, for letting me be here for you. It helps."  
  
"It helps me too. You're welcome." She brushed a light kiss of thanks across his lips, and both were surprised at the sparks they felt there. Max's startled brown eyes met Alec's confused green eyes and they both leaned in for another kiss. As they kissed, a line from a pre-pulse movie came to mind. " Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses that have been rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind." It was from The Princess Bride, and Alec couldn't think of a more perfect way to describe this kiss. When he and Max came up for air Alec smiled.  
  
"Let me just tell you that I am not at all opposed to doing that every time one of us says thank you or you're welcome." Max laughed and kissed him again.  
  
Out of this tragedy she had lost a friend, but gained something that had the potential to last forever. She realized that she was falling in love with Alec, and he knew that he felt exactly the same as her. And in that moment, Alec whispered in her ear what they had both been thinking.  
  
"We'll get through this together, and we're gonna be okay." 


End file.
